


The Anti-Dawn

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Asta in the Golden Dawn squad.





	The Anti-Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Yūki Tabata.**

**[AD]**

**The Anti-Dawn**

**[AD]**

At the palace-like headquarters of the Golden Dawn, one of the nine Magic Knight squads in service to the Clover Kingdom, Asta and Yuno, both childhood friends and squad mates from the Kingdom's Forsaken Region, had been honing their strengths for most of the day until night had fallen and it was time for them to rest up. As the two headed for their rooms, their fellow squad member, Mimosa of the Royal House Vermillion, had been waiting to greet them, although Yuno quickly got the hint that she was more interested in talking with Asta, which led him to say goodnight before departing for his room.

"So, what's up, Mimosa?" Asta questioned when they were alone.

Mimosa smiled with a blush as she said. "Nothing, Asta, I just wanted to thank you again for back at the dungeon and everything else."

Asta showed a carefree smile of his own. "Hey, it's no problem. We're friends, remember?"

"Yes, but I'd like to be more than that." Mimosa replied with a deeper blush.

Before Asta could ask what she meant, Mimosa then surprised him with a kiss on the lips.

**[AD]**

**The name for this and the Silver Eagle Asta one-shot was inspired by The Anti-Rose story on FanfictionNet, which I recommend by the way. As I mentioned in the Eye of the Midnight Sun Asta one-shot, I'm interested in the idea of a Black Clover story that has Asta in both the former group and the Golden Dawn, which I'd probably call Black Clover: Starlight, but the ongoing events in the manga at the moment have me wondering if what I had in mind can function similarly to the FanfictionNet story, Stars and Light, but with Asta being the literal Naruto to the original Licht and Tetia's Minato and Kushina, or not. It's a hassle, even when I wish it wasn't.**


End file.
